


(Extra Scene) Falling down

by MilkyPotus



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, extra scene from the conjuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: Lorraine fell three stories down and Ed helps her with the wounds.
Relationships: Ed Warren/Lorraine Warren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	(Extra Scene) Falling down

Ed starts freaking out the moment he hears the floorboards give out from beneath Lorraine, and he was immediately out of the children’s room trying to find her. 

He had no idea what level of the house she had dropped down to, and since there were so many hidden spots scattered around he could only scream her name and go into the room beneath, banging against the walls to see if there was a hollow space in between the walls. 

It had been too many minutes, and there was still no sign or sound of her, so Ed clenches his jaw and tries to think of the structure of their house, but it was all blank when his mind was flooded with uninviting thoughts. He had promised to protect her, that promise was mostly to himself, yet here he was alone and with no idea of where to go. 

He had however never thought about checking the basement until he heard his name from underneath them. He quickly runs to throw open the door, and was about to walk down there single handedly when he saw his wife running up the stairs. 

He saw blood dripping down her forehead, and that was enough to scare him of what she had seen down here. But she wouldn’t answer his question of her health, instead passing by him and into the hall to confront Carolyn and Roger. 

So she had a vision, one that shook her down to her core. 

He was interrupted from trying to aid his wife yet again when Nancy, that poor child, was grabbed by the hair and tossed against the glass door. There was so much happening at the same time and everybody was screaming, and he could hardly hear anything coherent until Lorraine had taken scissors and cut at the tug of hair Nancy was dragged by. 

Everybody could finally breathe after that. There had been so much going on and everybody was silently having fifty thoughts per second come dashing through their heads. It took awhile for anybody to say anything, and Ed groans to himself when he glances at his tired wife. 

‘’Alright, we are leaving now with the evidence’’ Ed says after too long of a silence, and everybody agreed with him as Brad and Drew ran to get the rest of the equipment. Roger was trying to calm down Nancy as Carolyn was telling the rest of the girls to wear their jackets since they would be leaving. 

He makes his way to Lorraine, and he could finally see the damage in the light of the living room. She was leaning against the door and her chest was rapidly heaving up and down, but she doesn’t look at him when he approaches, still looking at the family with worry. 

He grimaces. ‘’Lorraine, let’s go to the bathroom’’ He says and reaching out to touch her shoulder, but she flinches when she sees his hand move out of the corner of her eyes, afraid it’s something else, and Ed interprets it as her being afraid of him, which breaks his heart deeply. She notices the hurt in his eyes and realizes what she had involuntarily done. 

‘’No, Ed, don’t worry. It’s alright! I'm just too caught up in my head’’ She tries to explain and he slowly nods, even though he doesn’t believe her in any way. She was clearly hurt, but she never took care of herself properly, which is infuriating. 

Lorraine might be the more articulate of them, but she was also the more stubborn when it came down to her health. He had seen her take care of another family when she had just fallen down however many meters and through ragged wooden boards. 

‘’Lorraine, please. You’re hurt. You’re literally bleeding.’’ He tries to reason, and that seemed to have caught her attention, as she looks momentarily confused at him. 

‘’I am?’’ 

‘’Yes, come on. Let’s clean up the wound’’ He points at the bathroom, and she spares the family one more glance before following after him to the room. Ed flicks open the light, and she frowns when she sees herself in the mirror. As he had said, she was currently bleeding from her forehead. He was however afraid that she was hurt someplace else and hadn’t noticed. 

He grabs a small towel, not caring about asking since he knew they wouldn’t care about that right now, and opens warm water on it to drench it. She leans against the wall, then winces as she realizes that her knees were pulsating. That didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

‘’Honey, sit down on the toilet’’ He places the lid down and she begrudgingly listens to him, and he was glad she didn’t make a fuss when he dabbed the towel on her forehead lightly. She leans against the warm towel and lets out a sigh. 

There was a moment of peace, and Ed was glad she wasn’t trembling anymore. She seemed so content as he washed her face and wiped away the blood. ‘’Does it hurt anywhere else?’’ He looks at her arms and was thankful that at least her arms didn’t seem to be harmed in the fall. 

‘’No, everything else is fine’’ She replies, trying to sound as honest as she could. Ed wasn’t having any of that. He knows he has to be even-tempered right now, but he couldn’t when his wife was under so much pain. 

‘’You fell down three stories of a house.’’ Ed impatiently starts,’’ and I am not believing, no matter how much I want to, that you didn’t hurt yourself someplace else’’ He looks at her with an alarming look, and Lorraine curses to herself. Why does she even try lying to him, he was her husband! She should be honest with him! After 15 years, she needs to start accepting his help. 

She looks away, then grabs the towel from him, her hand lingering slightly over his in the process to at least give him some comfort. He smiles briefly at her attempt, but that disappears after she bites her lip and tells him that her knees where also hurting her. 

He doesn’t give it a second thought when he squats down in front of the toilet and lifts one of her pant legs and slowly pulls it up, stopping when she lets out a small whimper. Lorraine assures him that she was fine, and he continues until the material was above her knee and was looking at a nasty red graze that thankfully wasn’t bleeding. He did the same to the other leg, but at the first graze of her pants against the bruise makes Lorraine grip at his shoulder and bite down a cry. 

He doesn’t continue pushing her pant leg up until she has to encourage him to, and he tries his best not to let the material touch her knees again, and succeeds after a slight fumble with the material. 

He felt dreadful when he grabs the towel from her to dab at the much bigger wound on her other knee, that was bleeding down her legs and had a nasty looking cut that he damn hopes wasn’t deep. Her hand stays on his shoulder, clenching whenever he had dabbed to hard. It was quiet in the home, and Lorraine was thankful that she could see a small medical kit in the corner of the bathroom, in a wooden shelf full of bottles and creams. 

She tells him about the kit, and Ed goes up to bring it to use. There was thankfully a pack of adhesive bandages that were in a large size that would fit perfectly for her bruise, and he takes out the miniature alcohol bottle and gives her a look. She nods at him and he gently poured some on a paper towel, then spares her one more glance before wiping the bruise with it. 

Lorraine gasps loudly, her body jerking to the sting that jolts through her, and Ed was feeling extremely guilty. He finishes cleaning the wound quickly, then ads the bandages on her legs and making her sigh in relief. Just then Brad enters the bathroom. 

‘’Ed, we finished packing the-’’ He starts, then realizes he might’ve interrupted something. ‘’- and you two are doing something’’ He awkwardly finishes, and Ed rolls his eyes as Lorraine smiles lightly. 

‘’It’s not like that, you blockhead’’ He yells to the cop, who raises his hands in surrender as he turns and leaves the bathroom, saying that they are finished with the equipment packing. Ed goes to carefully pull down the legs of her pants, and he feels her hand lightly rub his shoulder as a silent thanks for his help. He stands when he finishes, taking the cloth and throwing it in the laundry basket and returning the medical kit to its place. 

He helps her up even if she didn’t need it, then tells her to wait for him in the car as he goes to bring her stuff, and she gives him a strained smile. 

He doesn’t want her anywhere near this house again, and damn well would make sure of it. He knew his wife would be stubborn about it, but at the same time it had only been a few months since she had completely broken down due to a vision. He couldn’t see her in such a state again, he couldn’t live his life with the never ending guilt that he hadn’t been enough to help her through whatever it was that she had seen. 

Especially not when he notices her entering the house hastily again as they were going to start leaving, and dread fills him. He hadn’t seen her face, so he runs after her quickly to make sure she was okay. Of course she wasn’t, and her voice was so broken as she called her mother about their daughter Judy. Dread fills him again, and he angrily punches the wall when she doesn’t give him a straight answer. 

She was crying when she finishes talking to her mother, and Ed feels a sudden hatred towards something he was unsure of. It was most certainly the demons that praggled this house, but he couldn't quite place the difference in the type of hatred he was feeling. Perhaps it was something to do with the broken state this demon has left his wife in. 


End file.
